Online networks generally allow users to connect and share information with people in their network. In an online network, information or knowledge that is required to answer one user's question may be challenging to obtain online or reside offline in the minds of one or more other users. Some networks have attempted to solicit a user's friends to answer the user's questions. However, such an approach is limited by the probability that the user's friends are not available or do not have the requisite knowledge to assist or answer the question. Nevertheless, it may be desirable for an online network or service to provide users with a way to receive prompt and accurate answer to their questions.